Christmas In The Heart
by WeBuiltThePyramids
Summary: "When we grow up things get muddled, and here it is, Christmastime." Set three years after the end of Serendipity.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is what will probably be my last foray into the "Serendipity-verse" (unless I write some random Linda/Ray centric oneshots in the future because I kinda fell in love with them writing Serendipity and that's not the kind of pairing I can just throw together in a random oneshot considering the whole thing about them not actually having met in canon). I believe stories should end when they end, so while I really appreciate those of you asking for a full length sequel, it's just not going to happen. But that fic took place from January to November, so there never was a Christmas celebreation in it. Here is one now. It takes place three years after Ariel was born and I promise is overall a happy fic. (TRIGGER WARNING: MISCARRIAGE)**

* * *

Ralph counted the bows to make sure he had enough for all the gifts, and aggressively began to tape the wrapping paper around the boxes. He had hoped that assigning himself a task would help keep his mind from wandering. Unfortunately, there was nothing to do that wasn't menial. Back when Christmastime was just him and his mom, they both had plenty of work, decorating the house, cooking, baking, and cleaning up. Now, their family had expanded to thirteen – well, eleven that could actively help out – and while sometimes having less to do was desirable, Ralph wasn't having that experience today.

Today was an anniversary. He hated anniversaries.

It was on what would have been his mother and Drew's fifth anniversary that she had realized that he was never coming home. Ralph had told Owen about that, a few months before they'd gotten together. Over time, he'd foolishly grown fonder of anniversaries. But Christmas was coming now. And it'd be the first Christmas the group would spend together in two years.

The previous Christmas season had been absolute Hell. And it had all started...

"November 23rd," Ralph mumbled to himself, only half aware that he was speaking out loud. "Ariel's second birthday. My mom and dad sit me down on the couch at home and tell me that I'm going to have a little brother or sister. But they don't want anyone else to know yet. Not until twelve weeks. Can I please keep it to myself for a little under a month?"

 _Ralph threw his arms around his mother. Walter shifted until he could hug both of them, together, and Ralph slid a hand from around Paige's back to press between their stomachs, knowing his little brother or sister wouldn't be kicking yet, but hoping somehow he or she or they would know that he was saying hi._

" _June fourth," Paige told him, answering the question he was preparing to ask. "Before it gets too hot, though I suppose there is never a good time to be pregnant in California. Ariel was timed fairly well in that respect."_

" _If I remember correctly you threatened to not do it if Sly was going to ask you to be third trimester in July," Walter said. "So I guess I'm lucky this happened when it did."_

Ralph's parents had tried for almost a year and a half prior to that pregnancy. It'd been amusing at first – Ralph was an accident, Ariel was conceived on the first try through a procedure that offered long odds. But then natural conception had taken seventeen months of planned action, and during that time, he'd seen his mother cry, he'd seen his father sit non – responsive for _hours_ on the couch, and the household had been not so much strained, but just _sad_. Maybe it was a sign, Walter had suggested. Maybe it was a sign that she shouldn't get pregnant again, not with the radiation. It wasn't a sign, Paige had responded, he didn't believe in those anyway.

Ralph's hands started to shake as he continued to wrap the gifts. The most recent November 23rd – just a month ago – had stirred conflicting feelings. Sylvester's daughter had turned three. But it was also a year since Walter and Paige had finally announced their pregnancy.

Then there was the next painful anniversary. "November 30th..." Ralph said out loud, quietly, struggling to regulate his breathing.

" _Walter!"_

 _He never used his dad's name anymore. Not unless he was scared or angry. Right now, he was both. Walter never missed five calls in a row, never went more than a few minutes without calling back. Not unless lives were at risk. And they had no case today. The relief Ralph felt at hearing his voice manifested itself in the shouting of his name. "Where are you guys? Are you on a case? No one told me..."_

" _We're...we're at the hospital, Ralph. Your mom..."_

" _What about my mom?" Ralph shouted into the phone, frantic. "Is she okay? Is the baby okay?"_

" _She's fine," Walter said. "Or, she – she will be. At least." There was a horrible pause. "But the baby's gone, Ralph."_

Ralph had seen both his parents cry before. But until he'd reached the hospital that day, he had never seen both of them crying at the same time. When he'd been taken to her room, when he'd opened the door to see them both in the bed, holding each other, tears streaming down both of their faces, he'd never felt so helpless.

And now, more than a year later, the memory was strong enough that Ralph pulled back from the table, leaning against the back of the couch, breathing hard, wondering if this was what his dad had gone through in the early days of missing Megan.

"December fifth," he panted.

" _I have to go to my mom."_

" _Your mom wouldn't want you to go home and sulk, Ralph. She'd want us to keep to our plans."_

" _You know what, Owen?" Ralph snapped. "I don't need your manipulative guilt tripping. Okay?"_

" _Oh my GOD, I am not manipulating you. I am trying to HELP you!"_

" _By telling me I shouldn't spend time with my mom? What about all that stuff when she was diagnosed, huh? Everyone was telling me, don't throw yourself into research, spend time with your mom, that's what she wants. She and my dad just lost their child and you think I should just go to the goddamn museum with you like we planned?"_

" _Don't blame this on the miscarriage," Owen snapped. "You've been distant for months, cancelling dates, not making plans in the first place. I feel like I'm the only one in this relationship."_

" _You know my parents were having a hard time. They'd been trying for MONTHS to get pregnant. Almost YEARS. Negative test upon negative test. I was being there for them. Now I have to be there for them again. And you SAID you understood."_

" _Look, Ralph, I just don't want to be in a relationship that isn't going anywhere. You used to come to me when you were struggling. You don't do that anymore."_

" _Well, now I see why not."_

Ralph slid down the back of the couch until he was sitting on the floor.

"December tenth."

The breakup. The shouting, the frustrated sighs. Ralph's body jerked as he remembered how the sound of Owen's car door slamming shut had snapped through the air like a sonic boom.

He closed his eyes and pressed his fingers to his temples, not registering the quiet click that was the front door opening.

"Ralph?"

His mother's voice cut through his memories and drew him back to the present. Ralph looked up. "Hi."

He could see the concern for him in her eyes. "Ralph, are you okay, you're not..." she glanced at the unwrapped gifts. "What is it?"

"I'm just thinking about...stuff. You know how that is." Ralph put down the tape dispenser, not making eye contact, hoping his voice was casual enough.

"Oh, baby."

 _I'm eighteen, Mom._ Ralph didn't protest. He was having thoughts that made him unstable, and he knew she knew it. "I'll be okay. I just need to get out of my head. How is she?"

"Oh." Paige lowered herself down next to him, stretching her legs out in front of her. "She's been pretty active this afternoon. Want to feel?"

Ralph reached over, placing his palm flat against the roundness that was beginning to form his mother's abdomen. Paige placed her hand over his, guiding it slightly lower. He smiled when he felt the patting against his hand. He looked up at Paige's face and smiled. "Active. Not all the time."

"It could be bad if they never stopped moving. The doctor said she seems to be right in the middle of normal."

Ralph nodded. He'd never loved the word _normal_ so much until that was the word that was always used to describe the results, from the tests upon tests that the doctors had done on his mother over the past five months. "Maybe she'll be good at sports."

"Maybe," Paige said, with a smile and a little nod. "Maybe."

"Or maybe she'll be like me." Ralph couldn't help but hear how his hopefulness came through in his tone. "Mom, I'm _eighteen_ ," he protested as Paige reached out and tousled his hair.

"Maybe she will be like you," Paige said. "I know I wouldn't mind having another person in my life as special as you are."

Ralph smiled. "I love you, Mom."

Paige smiled, gently squeezing his knee. "I'm going to go to the garage and see how the three stooges are doing decorating it. Dad will be home late tonight; he and Cabe are going over some things downtown. You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah." Ralph knew his mom was well aware that he had been struggling over the past month, remembering the waves of pain that had come over their family the previous year. But she knew that he wouldn't talk to her about it. And she was okay with that.

She knew that he had someone else to share those feelings with.

* * *

"Hey girl," Paige said in a playful voice as she entered the garage.

Linda was standing on the stepladder hanging some mistletoe. "Hey!" She said, climbing down. "Merry Christmas Eve!"

"You too. I love what you've done with the place!" Paige teased, opening her arms as she surveyed the decorations. "This has always been my job," she commented.

Linda pulled back from the hug. "I'm sorry. Walter said..."

"He doesn't want me on ladders," Paige said. "And I don't want me on ladders either. My center of balance has never been this off before at five months. I'm sure you, Ray, and Sly will do a phenomenal job. No matter what my other half seems to think," she added with a laugh.

"How was your doctor's appointment today?" Linda asked.

Paige grew serious. "Good. They said everything looks good. They're looking at her with such a critical eye and...and everything is normal. And now that I'm this far along...we should be clear sailing."

"Good." Linda walked back over to the step ladder and collapsed it down. Paige followed, tugging at some tinsel to see if it was securely fastened. "That's a big relief, I'm sure."

"Yeah. Uh, Linda?" Paige turned to her. "I uh...I just wanted to thank you. Again. For everything."

Linda's face softened. They hadn't talked about it in months.

" _Paige I uh...I heard what happened."_

 _The other woman's eyes opened, but Linda knew they were staring out at nothing. "I know no one was supposed to know, but...I walked in on Walter talking to Cabe." She walked to the side of the bed and dropped to her knees. "Paige. I've never told anyone this. But four months into my marriage with Hank I...I lost a baby too."_

 _Paige blinked, and it seemed to bring her back. Her eyes focused on Linda. "What?"_

" _I was just about ten weeks along, like you were. We vowed we wouldn't tell anyone. Ever."_

" _Oh. Lin, I'm so sorry."_

" _Don't be," Linda said. "In my case, it was probably for the best. But Paige..." she reached over and curled her fingers around Paige's. "It still hurt. And it's okay for it to hurt. And I know you know all this but please, if you need to and feel comfortable, talk to me. I'm always ready to listen and I've been through it too."_

" _Walter feels like he can't grieve. Or he can't show it in front of me. He thinks that'll make it worse for me."_

 _Linda felt a twinge of guilt. When she and Happy had told Walter about dumping out and comforting in, back when Paige was initially diagnosed with her residual radiation problems, it had been good for him. But he still wasn't always good at figuring out what ring he belonged to. It didn't surprise her that he felt like he couldn't talk to Paige about his feelings on something like this. "Have you told him you want him to talk to you about it?"_

" _Yes. He says he's more concerned with how I'm feeling." Paige sat up. "Physically? I'm okay, now. It's been a week. But I just...I know he thinks I'm the only one who should be able to grieve. And he's grieving too but he's hiding it from me and I honestly don't know how to bring it out of him before he breaks. He's only broken once before. And he was a lot better after that, but it was still so hard for him to break. So hard." She sat up. "I know it'll happen again. We will have a baby. But that will never mean we didn't lose one."_

 _Linda bit her lip. Paige would get pregnant again, yes. Paige and Walter would have a child together. That was all true. But it wasn't true for her. Ray was sterile. Yes, there were other options – sperm donor, or adoption, but she didn't want to carry a child that wasn't Ray's. They could still be parents, but Linda would never be pregnant again._

 _Paige knew that – about Ray. But her words weren't malicious. Linda squeezed her hand. "No, it won't. I know it won't."_

Paige chose her words carefully. "I've thanked you a thousand times if it's happened once but...every time I go to an appointment and they say everything looks okay, every...every time I feel her move I just...I remember how dark I felt this time last year and you really, really helped both Walter and I."

"I'm glad you guys could talk to me," she said, reaching out for Paige's hands and squeezing them gently. "I love both of you so much. I uh...I said this to Walter the day I left Hank, but I'm really glad that I stayed friends with him, became friends with you...when he and I broke up, you know, it was just a thing you say, yeah, we'll be friends, always, sure, of course, blah blah blah. Every day I'm grateful that we are."

"I know when you first came into our lives I wouldn't have said this," Paige said, and Linda gave an understanding smile even before she finished the sentence with, "but I'm glad you stuck around."

Paige cocked her head, confused when Linda's eyes widened slightly. "You okay? You look a little uncomfor..." Noticing the way the shorter woman's eyes were tracking above their heads, Paige looked up too. "Oh," she said. "That's...that's the mistletoe." They looked at each other, Linda's right eyebrow slightly elevated. "Well I mean..." Paige shrugged. "We gotta, right?"

Linda smirked, leaning forward slightly. Paige leaned in and their lips brushed gently against each other. "Very nice," Paige said with a grin. "I'd recommend you to a friend."

"You know what the first thing Ray said the first time we kissed? Right after you guys got back from Texas, we kissed behind the airstream."

"What did he say?"

"He shrugged and said yeah, he'd do me for a Klondike bar."

Paige snorted. "He would."

* * *

Toby walked into the house and stopped, raising his eyebrows at the scene before him. "Are we running behind on presents or is this already another project?" He asked as he viewed the extensive machinery set up on and around the kitchen table. "Also, didn't we get a work room for you so this doesn't interfere in our ability to eat?"

"I need to keep an eye on this food we're supposed to bring and I'm likely to let it slip my mind if I was back there," Happy said, taking off her protective goggles. "Merry Christmas Eve."

"Oh, so _now_ you'll acknowledge other holidays beside the actual twenty fifth."

"Toby, Christmas Eve is an _actual_ holiday. Yesterday was nothing. _Do not_ say Christmas Adam," she said, holding up a hand in warning when he opened his mouth.

"It makes sense. Christmas Adam. Comes before Christmas Eve and is usually unsatisfying. A ha!" He said triumphantly when she snorted, rolled her eyes, and failed to hide her amused grin. "See? You like it. We'll celebrate Christmas Adam next year, I know I can get the kidlet on board. And Ariel. She goes along with whatever Collette says." He stopped, seeing his wife's grin and smiling back at her. They stood in silence for a few moments. "God, this year is so much better than last."

Happy nodded. "You can't get much worse than last year, so this year had a pretty good chance of being better – Sly could get us exact odds – but yeah. This year isn't just an improvement."

Toby walked around the table and kissed the side of Happy's head, just above her ear. "This year is _good_."

"Come here, doc."

Toby smiled, turning toward her and sliding his arms around her waist. She stepped closer and closed her eyes, her lips parting slightly in anticipation of his. Toby tipped his head down, kissing her soundly, hearing the tiny little moan in the back of her throat as he pulled her snug against him and flicked his tongue along her upper lip. She deepened the kiss, pressing her mouth hard against his as a hand slid up to the back of his head, curling its way around her hair.

"I love you, Happy," he mumbled against her mouth, feeling the fingers of her other hand twist the back of his jacket. One thing that always startled him about her, even after all this time, was how quickly she could change into an intensely romantic and passionate woman from a state of complete focus. Less than two minutes ago she was soldering and now she was completely melting in his arms.

He heard the sound of their front door opening, but ignored it. They might be kissing, but they were decent. He briefly removed his lips from hers to kiss along her jaw, hearing her sigh and feeling her warm breath near his ear. Then he placed his lips firmly back on hers, lightly sucking her lower lip into his mouth.

"Do you guys _have_ to do that?" Collette asked loudly as they dropped their school bag onto a chair.

"We do," Toby said, pulling back and grinning, his arms still around his wife. "It's in the contract."

"That's right," Happy said, "the adoption papers make us your legal parents and that means the embarrassment never stops."

"And I can tell you that you've both spent the past few years doing a wonderful job at that. But...aren't you supposed to embarrass me in public, though? The three of us are alone in this house."

"Are you telling us we need to be even _more_ embarrassing once we get to the party?"

Collette winced. "I walked right into that one, didn't I?"

"Three years later and you're still making the newbie mistakes," Toby teased.

"Fortunately it's the Christmas season," Happy said, "which means our present to you can be not making out at the garage tonight."

"Except under mistletoe," Toby said quickly. "All prior agreements are off under mistletoe. Mistletoe has its own rules."

"Okay but I am getting other presents too, right?" Their mock worry was completely betrayed by the accompanying smirk, yet another way their adopted progeny reminded Toby of Happy.

"You lucked out because we already bought slash made all of them," Toby said with a thumbs up.

Collette wiggled the tips of their fingers together. "Excellent."

* * *

Ralph was early for dinner, but he couldn't stay in the condo reliving the worst month of his life. But _today_...the memories of last year's Christmas Eve were...

" _I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. This past month has been so hard, but it's been a million times more difficult without you."_

" _I know what you mean. I mean...I mean I'm not living what your family is living with. But these past two weeks...I could have been more understanding too, you know. I won't say you didn't frustrate me, hurt me, but...but I can't blame it all on you."_

" _Yes you can. I took advantage. I could have handled it better and I chose not to because I assumed you'd always be around. I...I want you to always be around. But because I make you want to."_

 _Hands. Touching hands. Fingers curling around each other. Foreheads resting together._

" _These past two weeks have been a taste of what life is like without you. I don't ever want to experience that again."_

The door opened and the corner of Ralph's mouth turned up. "Hey."

Owen smiled. "Hey."

"I hate anniversaries," Ralph said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I know." Owen stepped closer, his hands on Ralph's waist. He lightly bumped his nose against Ralph's. "I know you do."

"But, uh," Ralph said with a small smile, "I do like this one."

Owen nodded. "Happy one year back."

* * *

 **Part II will be up by Christmas, but I can't say right now exactly what day. In the meantime, feel free to drop a review, and hope you all enjoy the rest!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The struggle of finishing this in a post Wreck The Halls world was real. Even though I already had some of it finished and all of it outlined long ago...damn, that episode was rough. Anyway, part two of two for this fic, and probably my last chapter of writing in the Serendipity verse. It's been fun, guys, it's been really, really fun, and I appreciate each and every last one of you.**

* * *

Pregnant Paige Dineen, in profile, was one of Walter's favorite sights.

She seemed to be carrying a bit larger than she was with Ariel at this same point, but even with an eidetic memory, Walter knew it was difficult to really tell. It was entirely possible her pregnancy seemed more pronounced to him at this point because of his relief that this time things were going well, or even because of the knowledge that this baby was theirs. Walter loved his niece. Walter would do anything for that toddler. But seeing his wife, knowing that the child growing inside her was their daughter...that knowledge did things to his heart that he never imagined possible.

He leaned against the wall, watching as she scribbled furiously into a notebook set on the counter. She'd put her hair up into a loose ponytail; some of her hair had come free and hung around her face. She'd really taken to those dark blue pajamas lately – _finally some flattering maternity sleepwear!_ she'd commented – and she looked comfortable in them, which pleased Walter greatly. Her back pain had already started, off and on, and was bound to get worse in the next few months. Whenever she was at ease, he was happy. He decided to make his presence known. "Merry Christmas."

She was already smiling when she turned toward him. "You're up early."

"You're one to talk."

"Collette wanted the recipe for the cake I baked last night," Paige said. "I was going to write it down for them while I made it, but it completely slipped my...pregnancy brain, you know..." She gestured vaguely around her head, looking slightly flustered. "They want it for their Gotcha Day next week. Happy and Toby like it and they want to make it for them." She tore the page neatly from the notebook and put it in an envelope. "Now I'm gonna put this on top of the cake so I don't forget to bring it."

"How are you feeling this morning?" Walter asked as she walked toward him. The light sound of her footfalls told him that even though he couldn't see her feet, she was wearing the maternity – extra support! – reindeer slippers that had been an early gift from Linda.

"Oh, good," she said, her eyes bright as she approached him. "So good. God, this is better than last year." He slid his arms around her waist as hers came up to rest on his chest. "Merry Christmas, Love," she whispered.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS TIME!" Came a loud voice from down the hall. "JUST HEAR THOSE SLEIGH BELLS JINGALING, RING TING...oh, you guys are already up."

Paige snickered quietly as they waited for Ralph to appear in the living area. Walter still couldn't believe Paige's son was taller than her, but there he was, coming around the corner, his head higher than the picture frame. "Morning." He froze. "Am I interrupting anything?"

"No, Ralph," Paige said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm just saying. Collette walked in on Happy and Toby last night. Not like that," he said quickly as Paige's eyes widened. "Is it okay if I drive separately from you guys today? Owen's check engine light came on when we were coming home from the restaurant last night and he asked if I'd pick him up."

"That's fine," Walter said. "Did you guys have a good time last night?"

"Yeah," Ralph said with a smile. "It was really, really nice."

"Good," Walter and Paige said in unison.

"Today should be a good Christmas," Ralph said, biting his lip immediately after speaking. "Right?"

"Right," Paige said firmly, reaching an arm out toward her son. "Come on in here, baby."

"I can't squeeze between you anymore."

"Oh, come on, buddy," Walter said, "you're not too big for that."

"No," Ralph said with a smile. "But Mom is."

* * *

"Have a ho-lly jo-lly Christmas! Best time of the year!"

"Slow down, kiddo," Sylvester said. "We can't go until you put your shoes on."

Ariel ran from the door back over to the couch and dove onto it, slamming her head into the back cushions.

"Take it easy," he said with a chuckle. "We don't want to wear you out before the party. Okay," he said when his daughter gave him a smirk. "We don't want to wear _me_ out before the party." He picked up his tablet. "Here, you can watch Charlie Brown on this in the car."

"Charlie Brown is a hot mess," Ariel said. "I want to watch Pink Panther."

"Pink Panther is not a Christmas thing," Sylvester said, tying her shoes.

"Did Mommy?"

Sylvester paused. "Did Mommy watch Charlie Brown at Christmas?"

"Did she?"

"Sometimes." He'd only known her for one Christmas. But she'd had videos in her room.

Ariel was quiet. "We watch later?"

"Okay. You don't have to watch it in the car." Sylvester tied her other shoe. "I'll load up Pink Panther. Do you need to use the potty before we go?"

"Just did."

"In the potty or in your diaper?"

"The potty."

"Are you telling the truth?"

"Yes!" Ariel looked upset.

"Okay, okay," Sylvester said. "I'm sorry. So we're ready to go to the garage?"

Ariel's bottom lip trembled. "Honey, I'm sorry," Sylvester said. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you. You're such a big girl, you know that? You're Daddy's big girl and I love you so much."

Ariel slowly crawled forward and wrapped her arms about Sylvester's neck.

* * *

"How about we do this? I'm Santa's official North Pole security guard."

"We don't have any fun and special accessories for that."

"Exactly." Cabe put his glasses on and smirked. "Now where's that little granddaughter of mine?

"Sylvester and Ariel are looking at the Christmas cookies." Ray adjusted his suspenders as the next group entered the garage. It was Walter and Paige. Taking in a breath, he began his chant. "Come on, come on, take one, there's one for everybody, take your pick, Santa or reindeer, made by my lovely wife, Mrs. Elf! Step right up," he encouraged, gesturing to the row of crudely made hats with a broad sweep of his arm. "Come on, don we now our Ray apparel, what'll it be, kind sir?" He asked Walter, a Santa hat in one hand and a reindeer one in the other.

"Is it really Ray apparel when Linda made it?" Linda asked from beside him, her eyebrows raised.

"Don we now our Linda apparel doesn't fit the song," he said, a big smile still on his face as he looked at Walter and Paige. "Come on, Walter, Santa or reindeer?"

"They both are ridiculous," Walter said, raising an eyebrow at the hats. Paige elbowed him, taking a Santa hat from the table. "I guess I'll take this one," Walter mumbled, glancing at his wife as he took the Santa hat from Ray. He turned it over in his hands and frowned before settling it on his head.

"Excellent choice," Ray said. "And it even comes with a joke! Why does Santa like to spend so much time in his garden?"

Walter's face was nearly expressionless. "No idea."

"Because he can..." Ray pointed at Linda.

"Ho ho ho!" She finished cheerfully.

"Excellent," Walter muttered under his breath. "A comedy club."

"Don't be such a Grinch," Paige said. "Your heart already grew three sizes. No backsies." She circled around Walter and hugged Ray and Linda. "I love how festive it is in here."

"Sylvester made our costumes," Ray said. "Linda is responsible for the hats and I provide the timeless humor. And you guys thought leaving us in charge of the garage would be a mistake!"

"We clearly stand corrected," Walter said, glancing around the room. "I see you have the...the unfortunate Santa Claus."

"Twerking Santa?" Linda asked. "He's Ray's favorite. Do _not_ demonstrate," she said as Ray began to set down his soda. He sheepishly picked it back up.

"Want me to demonstrate?" Sylvester asked as he walked up, Ariel in his arms. When she saw Paige, the little girl grinned and reached out.

"Hey, sweetie," Paige said, grabbing her tiny hands. "I'll go sit on the couch in a few minutes, okay?" Ariel loved to rest her head on Paige's stomach. Ray had overheard her, more than once, say she was spending time with the baby.

"So where is Ralph?" Sylvester asked.

"He left when we did, but he's gotta drive down and pick up Owen," Paige said. "I'm sure he'll be here within a half hour."

"And you were right!" Owen announced loudly, the garage door having opened seconds before Paige spoke. He and Ralph marched purposefully into the room. "Rowen's in the house!"

Paige whirled around. "How fast did you drive, Ralph, I swear, how..." she trailed off, turning slowly to stare pointedly at Walter

He put his hands in the air. "Don't look at me, Sylvester taught him how to drive."

Sylvester looked at Walter in alarm. " _Dude._ "

There was a short silence. Ray cleared his throat, looking toward Ralph and Owen. "Come on, come on, take one, there's one for everybody, actually there's more than enough for everybody because Agent Gallo is a spoil sport, so take your pick, Santa or reindeer, made by my lovely wife, Mrs. Elf..."

Ralph folded his arms. "You're dressed as Santa, Ray. Since when did Santa marry an elf?"

Collette jogged down the stairs. "Santa isn't real, Ralph," they said.

Ralph blinked. " _Thank you_."

* * *

Paige had been delighted to find out that Collette could sing.

Upon meeting Happy and Toby's child, she'd initially found it difficult to connect with them. It wasn't as if she and Collette hadn't gotten along, but they had struggled to find common ground. Collette spent a lot of time talking to their sister, and they spent two to three hours every day at the swimming pool training. She'd been pleased to see Collette hit it off nearly instantly with Ralph and Owen despite the age difference, it had taken a few months before Paige realized how she and the budding teenager could bond.

She had heard a funny Valentine's Day song on a radio station that her car had been tuned to after letting Sylvester borrow it, and she'd quickly memorized the catchy chorus to demonstrate once she'd gotten to the garage. Later, she'd noticed Collette standing nearby awkwardly.

" _Is everything okay, Collette?"_

" _You have a really pretty voice."_

 _Paige smiled. "Thank you. If you want to hear more of it, your dad has a secret recording of me and Walter that he thinks I don't know about."_

" _I've always wished I could sing. June and I would sing in the car. I was better than her, but that's not really saying much," they added with a laugh._

Paige had never taught anybody before, but upon encouraging the twelve year old to sing along to the radio in the garage with her a few days later, she discovered that they had some talent. Soon, the two of them were singing all the time.

Paige pulled a high chair up next to the stool and climbed up on it, leaning back slightly and shifting her weight until her center of gravity was stable. "You ready?" She asked. Collette nodded, hopping up on the stool and grinning. "Guys, it's their first public performance!"

"Paaaaige," Collette said, blushing as the others came over and Ralph, Owen, Ariel, and Sylvester settled on the couch. Ariel crawled from Sylvester's lap to Ralph's. Paige grinned at Collette's enthusiasm, and Happy did too. Collette had sung for everyone here, individually or in smaller subsets. Everyone knew that they had talent. But it was the first time they were going to sing in front of what could be defined as a crowd.

"Ready?" Paige asked again, smiling. Collette cleared their throat and put their hand to their chest dramatically. " _Mi mi mi miiiiii_."

"You you you you!" Ariel sang back.

"Shhhhh," Owen whispered as Ralph bounced the little girl on his knee.

Paige scooted her stool closer to Collette so they could share the mic. "Sly, music?" The notes flooded the air and Paige cleared her throat. " _Said the night wind to the little lamb..._ "

Collette leaned into the microphone. " _Do you see what I see?"_ They sang, their eyes closing as Paige echoed the sentence back. Collette took a breath. _"Way up in the sky, little lamb? Do you see what I see? A star, a star, dancing in the night, with a tail as big as a kite. With a tail as big as a kite."_

Happy slid her hand into Toby's. He squeezed it. On the couch, Ariel leaned back against Ralph, the boy's arm securely around her midsection as she watched Paige and Collette continue. The little girl's eyes drooped and she sighed contentedly.

When the song finished, Paige grabbed Collette's hand and lifted it into the air as everyone applauded. The fifteen year old's face was a bright red. "Thank you, you guys," they said with a smile.

"You sound wonderful, kiddo," Happy said with a warm smile.

"You're about to get upstaged, Paige," Cabe said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Hey, I discovered her, so her success is _my_ success _too_!" Paige said.

"If she was your age," Ralph whispered to Ariel, "she'd have stuck her tongue out when she said that."

"Hey, Little Bit," Collette said to Ariel. "You can't fall asleep yet. Aunt Happy and I still have to give you the present we made."

"Tricycle," Happy mouthed when Paige glanced at her in questioning.

"What are you gonna sing next, Lottie?" Cabe asked. Paige smiled. For some reason, Cabe had always called Collette Lottie. And for some reason, they'd always let him. But only him.

"You want to do _Here It Is, Christmastime_?" Paige suggested.

"I think Walter should do _Christmas in Killarney_ ," Toby said with a smirk.

Walter folded his arms. "Is this just because I'm Irish?"

"No," Paige said. "It's because of another recording that Toby thinks we don't know he has."

* * *

Ariel had shrieked when she'd opened her tricycle, but after a half an hour or so of playing with it, she announced it was time for the gift to have its nap.

"I'll go put you down in the crib over there, okay, sweetheart?" Sylvester suggested.

Ariel put her hands on her hips. "No! The bike is tired. Not me."

"I have an idea," Paige said from the couch. "Your daddy will go and put the tricycle over by the crib so it can nap, and you can come over here and talk to my baby."

"Does that sound like a good idea?" Sylvester asked his daughter. Ariel nodded. "Okay, up you go," he said, lifting her up onto the couch and moving off with the tricycle.

"Come on and cuddle up here," Paige said fondly as the three year old snuggled close and rested her cheek on her stomach.

"Hi, baby," Ariel said, patting Paige just above her navel. "Merry Christmas."

"Next year when she's here, you'll have to teach her all about our Christmas traditions," Paige said. "Would that be fun? You can help me and Uncle Walter."

"Uncle Walter's her Daddy?"

"That's right." Paige ran her hand through Ariel's hair. "Just like he's Ralph's daddy, and your daddy is over there, and Collette's daddy is Uncle Toby."

"Do you have a Daddy too?"

Paige hesitated – then figured this wasn't a topic Ariel was unfamiliar with. "I do. He's just not here anymore."

Ariel nodded. "Like my Mommy."

"Yes. She loved Christmas. I know your daddy has told you. She once spent Christmas right here in this room, with all of us."

Ariel mumbled something in response, and Paige smiled as she felt the girl relax further. Within minutes, she was asleep.

Sylvester glanced over from where he was talking to Happy and Collette. The teenager's arm was slung across their mother's shoulders, and Paige shook her head slightly. Collette would end up as tall as Ralph at this rate – and Ralph's height was still something his mother would rather not think about. _You're getting so big!_ Used to be something she enjoyed hearing people say about her son. Now, she almost hated that he was so tall.

 _He's a legal adult, O'Brien, that's way more terrifying than him being taller than you._

Paige looked over to where Ralph was showing Owen a new rocket system that he'd built with Walter, in almost the same spot where, nearly ten years ago, Walter had shown him the prototype for their first project together.

 _How far they've come since then. How far we've_ all _come since then._

Sylvester approached, mouthing _thank you_ at Paige as he gingerly lifted Ariel and carried her across the room to her crib. Paige smiled at him.

Toby and Cabe returned from the kitchen, both with cookies in their hand, and Paige ran her tongue over her lips. She'd had too many already...but she supposed she could blame this on her daughter. _The baby wants cookies, guys, it's not my fault._ But her back was aching a bit, and she didn't want to get up, and it did feel a little unfair to be blaming the baby. "Hey Raaaaaalph," she called in singsong. "You wanna go get your mother another cookie?"

Ralph rolled his eyes, picking one up from the plate beside Owen and bringing it over. "Are you going to blame this on my sister?"

Paige was opening her mouth to say no, but before she could, Ralph added, "because this would be my first chance to spoil her."

Paige cleared her throat. "Yes. Yes, this is for your sister. She wants cookies. It's not my fault."

Ralph rolled his eyes again, but he was grinning as he went back toward Owen.

"Hey," came a gentle voice, and she looked up to see Walter standing next to the couch. "Room for one more on there?"

"Always."

He sank down beside her, and she scooted closer, giving him room to put an arm around her. He kissed her temple, sliding a hand over her stomach. " _My girls_ ," he whispered.

After years of calling Walter and Ralph her boys, Paige never tired of getting to hear that.


End file.
